Team Legends: Explorers of the Odds
by TeamLegends
Summary: A odd group of Pokemon come together to form an Exploration Team, but they are a bit...crazy when it comes to certain stuff. To battling criminals, finding treasures, and taming the craziness, this team has it all. What sort of adventures will the team face? WHO KNOWS!
1. Episode 1: On Our Own

Before we start with the story, let's start from the beginning of this team's adventure. This story takes place in the lives of 3 friends that join a Pokémon exploration team together. This team consists of a Mudkip, named Kip, a Squirtle, named Squirt, and a Joltik named… Bert. This odd team is named Team Legends. Just graduating out of Wigglytuff's Guild, the team is ready to become an elite exploration team and kick the butts of many, as said in the words of Squirt. Now let's begin with the story.

*While walking out of Wigglytuff's Guild*

Kip: I can't believe we finally made out of there!

Squirt: Yeah, I thought we'd never make it.

Bert: I knew we could do it.

Squirt: Bring it in guys.

*Hugs all around, then an awkward silence*

Kip: Umm, now that we don't stay at the guild… where are we going to stay?

Bert: Wow. I guess we never really thought about that.

Squirt: Well, where is the perfect place to stay? Oh duh, an underwater cavern!

Bert: I'm an electric type.

Squirt: So what's the problem?

*Bert facepalms*

Kip: Why don't we check the beach?

Bert: Water and land… that's perfect!

*The team heads down to the beach*

Kip: I like this area.

Bert: Kip… you're staring at a wall.

Kip: Under Sharpedo Bluff. That'll protect from storms and stuff, but we just need a cave or something right here.

Squirt: We would need really powerful dudes to do that.

Bert: I bet we could hire some in town.

Kip: Race ya!

*Kip and Squirt race into town while stepping on Bert a few times*

Bert: OW! Why me?!

Kip: Bert, be a man and help us look.

Squirt: Those guys look like they could help.

Kip: Squirt, those are Pichu!

Squirt: So what's the problem?

*Kip facepalms while Bert notices some Machoke ahead of them.*

Bert: Hey, I think I see some guys down there.

Squirt: But I really think those Pichu could help us. I'm going to ask them.

*5 minutes later, Squirt comes back singed with electricity coming out of him.*

Squirt: They'll come around.

Bert: Let's just go ask those Machoke over there.

*Team Legends heads over to the group of Machoke.*

Kip: Excuse me, but we need a cave under Sharpedo Bluff, and as you can tell by our size, we can't do it ourselves. Do you think you can help us?

Machoke: Yeah, but it's not going to be a cheap job.

Bert: How much?

Machoke: 100,000,000,000 poke.

*Kip and Bert drop their mouths and Squirt faints.*

Machoke: Will he be ok?

Kip: Yeah, he does that about 5 times a week. Besides we don't have enough money to pay for your help.

Machoke: Well, there is one other way to pay us without money, but it's a dangerous job.

Bert: We'll do anything.

Machoke: Well, there's this gem me and my friends have wanted for a while and if you give us the gem, you won't have to pay us.

Kip: Deal! Where is it?

Machoke: In Crystal Crossing. It's said to be guarded by monster.

Bert: You do know we're called "Pocket Monsters" in Japan.

Machoke: Who speaks Japanese here, you freak?

Bert: Do you want the gem or not?!

Machoke: Yes, yes! Sorry for the insult.

Bert: Well, let's get going team.  
*Team Legends starts walking away.*

Kip: Crap! We forgot Squirt!

*Kip slaps Squirt awake, explains everything to him, and gets going to Crystal Crossing with Bert behind her. After a few hours, they finally get to the entrance of Crystal Crossing.*

Squirt: If I die, tell my action figures I love them.

Kip: We won't need to because we are going to make it through this place.

Bert: Well, let's stop talking and get walking.

*The team heads straight into the crossing and finds beautiful crystals covering the walls, and then they start to hear loud noises.*

Squirt: If those creepy noises don't stop, I think I'm going to faint again.

Kip: You faint again and I'm just leaving you.

Bert: This might be really obvious, but I think the gem is at the end of this place.

*While the team keeps going through the crossing, the strange noises get louder.*

Squirt: The more turns we make the more I'm feeling like I'm going to faint.

Bert: I'm right behind you so don't faint.

Kip: How come we haven't seen any other Pokémon here?

Bert: I'm guessing it's because that this place is said to be guarded by a monster?!

Kip: Jeez, no need to yell.

*The team enters a huge room with the biggest crystals they had ever seen.*

Kip: Wow. I wish I could take some home with me.

Squirt: What home?

Kip: Shut up.

*The noises get louder and closer to the team.*

Bert: Squirt, please tell me that was your stomach.

Squirt: What kind of messed up stomach makes that noise.

*The noises stop and then the room goes silent.*

Kip: Well whatever that was I think might have left. Let's keep go…

*Then Regigigas falls from the ceiling, blocking the way to go on.*

Squirt: AHHHH!

*Squirt then faints*

Kip: Squirt! Now is not the time!

Regigigas: RROOAARR!

Kip: English dude! English!

Bert: Uhh Kip, I don't think it's in the mood for talking.

*Regigigas tries to attack Kip, but Kip doges the attack.*

Kip: I'll distract this thing while you wake up Squirt!

*Bert then rushes to Squirt, slaps him, and they all get ready to battle. Squirt tries a bubble attack, but chokes on his own bubbles. Bert hits Regigigas with a Thunderbolt and makes it run after him, but because of Bert's size, Regigigas had trouble looking for him. Then Kip had an idea.*

Kip: Squirt, help Bert with a distraction. You have to protect me because I have an idea.

Squirt: What's the plan? That idiot is still trying to find Bert.

Kip: I'll use water gun to shake that huge crystal on the ceiling to drop on Regigigas. So go help…

Bert: AHH! HE FOUND ME!

*Squirt then uses bubble (without choking) and hits Regigigas right in the back of the head.*

Squirt: Hey stupid! Your mama's so ugly, she couldn't get a date with a trash compactor!

*Regigigas then charges for Squirt and Squirt dodges, while Kip is shooting the huge crystal on the ceiling with water gun. Then Regigigas corners Bert and Squirt.*

Squirt: Bert, if I don't make it out of this, take good care of my underwear!

Bert: I'm never getting near your underwear!

*Just before Regigigas could land the final blow, a huge crystal falls down right on top of it, knocking it out. Kip then comes out.*

Kip: What would you guys do without me?

*Kip then helps her terrified friends up and they head deeper into the crossing until they come upon a lake.

Bert: Wow. This lake is beautiful. Its almost flowing with energy, you can feel it.

Kip: No need for the freaky energy life lesson, we just need to find that gem.

Squirt: Is that it?

*They all look out onto the lake and see a glowing light coming from it. Kip and Squirt then jump into the water and grab the gem, and when the get to the surface, the gem stops glowing.*

Bert: Well that was weird.

Kip: Who cares? We have to get this thing back to Machoke!

*After backtracking through the crossing, they finally make it out.*

Squirt: Oh, sweet sunlight! I never thought I would miss you so much!

Bert: Squirt, stop fooling around and let's head back to town.

*The three of them head straight back to town and go straight to the Machoke.*

Kip: Here's your gem-thing.

*Kip hands them the gem and the Machoke look impressed.*

Machoke: Wow. I can't believe you three did it. Some of my best Machoke couldn't even do it.

Squirt: Well, I don't mean to brag, but we wouldn't have gotten the gem without my brilliant leadership skills.

*Kip and Bert facepalm.*

Kip: Newsflash, I'm the leader of this team.

Squirt: Well… I helped okay!

Bert: Whatever, but now that you have your gem, can we show you where we want the cave?

Machoke: Yep, a deals a deal.

*They head down to the beach to show the group of Machoke where they want their new base. The Machoke then set up plans and detailed ideas of what to do, so in the next episode the team will have a new base and new adventures to come.*


	2. Episode 2: An Epic Rivalry

After the Machoke got done digging up the cave, Team Legends proceeded to settle in it. Even though it was still a bit barren, with only their leaf beads set up, the cave was cozy enough.

Bert: Finally, my own bed! Now I never have to share with Squirt again!

Squirt: Hey, my underwear doesn't smell THAT bad.

Kip: Shut up you two! Now that we are an official exploration team, we now have to do missions to become a better team!

Squirt: And get more teammates to bask in my glory!

Bert: As if you had glory to start with…

*Squirt steps on Bert in anger.*

Bert: Why must everyone take advantage of my size?!

Kip: ENOUGH! Let's just get to the mission board to see which troubles to take!

Squirt: Well why didn't you say so?

*Kip's eye twitches before blasting a Water Gun at Squirt. Squirt faints in the process*

Bert: *sigh* I got him…

*After Bert electrocutes Squirt awake, Team Legends heads over to Wigglytuff's Guild's mission board.*

Kip: Oh my gosh, I can't believe we're finally going on our first…

*Kip then accidentally bumps into a Blaziken.*

Blaziken: Grrrr, watch where you're going, punk!

Kip: Sorry! I'll watch where I'm going next time!

Blaziken: You better be!

*A Typhlosion then walks out of the guild*

Typhlosion: Lavos, what's taking so long? Hurry up because Vulcain doesn't like waiting!

*It notices Team Legends*

Typhlosion: Are you seriously messing with a couple of runts?

Squirt: Who are you calling a runt, hothead?!

Bert: Squirt, I don't think you should anger them any longer!

*Squirt steps on Bert to shut him up.*

Kip: SQUIRT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Squirt: I can these weaklings myself!

*Lavos rolls his eyes, then punts Squirt to who knows where.*

Bert: Hey, that was uncalled for!

Lavos: The idiot asked for it.

*Before Bert could retaliate, booming steps could be heard getting closer to the group.*

Typhlosion: Ooooooh, you asked for it now!

*Just then, from where the steps were coming from, a shiny Magmortar with a ruby colored scarf around its head came out of the guild, very ticked off. Then Squirt finally returns, only to see the Magmortar.*

Squirt: Hahahahahahah, it's so pink! How cute!

*The Magmortar cooks Squirt with a Fire Blast.*

Magmortar: Consider that a warning if you insult me again.

Typhlosion: VULCAIN! Thank Arceus you're here!

Lavos: Yeah, these punks want to mess with us!

*Vulcain slaps Lavos across the face*

Vulcain: Are you serious?! I had to come back after getting our mission, just to break up a fight with midgets?!

Typhlosion: They asked for it though!

*Vulcain Thunderpunchs Typhlosion*

Vulcain: No excuses Corona! Fighting with inferiors is bad for our team name! Let's just get our mission and get out of this dump, in the name of Team Inferno!

Lavos and Corona: YES SIR!

*Team Inferno then goes away, and Kip's eye twitches uncontrollably out of anger.*

Bert: Ummmm, Kip?

Kip: WE HAVE TO BEAT THEM, IN THE NAME OF TEAM LEGENDS!

Squirt: Urrrrrgggg…

*Kip and Bert's notice Squirt's charred body, so Kip uses Water Gun to cool him down*

Squirt: I know I'm a water type and all, but dear Arceus, that hurt!

Kip: You alright?

Squirt: Yeah, but my legs got burnt pretty bad…

Bert: Well then, Kip, carry him.

Kip: What? Why me?

Bert: Do you HONESTLY think I could carry him if I tried?

Kip: Grrrrrr, darn size issues…

*Kip then puts Squirt on her back, and goes into Wigglytuff's Guild with Bert following her. Once inside, they head over to the mission boards.*

Squirt: Wow, look at all of the troubles that some Pokemon have!

Bert: Which one should we choose?

*Kip blindly picks a mission off of the outlaw board and shows it to her teammates.*

"**I need assistance! A big gang of Hydreigon stole my tiddlywinks! Please punish them and show them justice!"**

Bert: Errrrr, I don't think that one is good for a team like us.

Kip: How about this one?

*She picks another mission from the mission board.*

"**Can someone please lead me through a really deadly dungeon where others have died going through? I want to know what death feels like!"**

Squirt: That sounds like a great mission to do!

*Kip slaps Squirt across the face.*

Kip: NO.

*She then picks another mission from the outlaw board.*

**Help! I have been cursed by the almighty Arceus! Please defeat him and take over the world for me!**

Bert: Seriously? Why can't we get a normal one for our first mission?

Squirt: What about that one?

*Going to where Squirt was pointing, Kip picks a mission that looks like in was just put up recently.*

**Errrrr, can someone please help me out? I'm lost in the Foggy Forest and can't find my way out! I'll give good rewards for doing so!**

Bert: Squirt, it seems that mission was already taken.

*Suddenly, Kip's left eyes starts twitching uncontrollably.*

Kip: BY…TEAM…INFERNO?

Bert: Looks like it.

*As quick as a flash, Kip was already gone.*

Squirt: Well, you heard our leader, let's get going!

*Squirt and Bert then run after Kip. One hour later, they arrive at the entrance to Foggy Forest, and Kip is sleeping next to it, under a tree.*

Bert: Ummmm, Kip?

*Kip bolts awake, stepping on Bert in the process.*

Bert: WHY ME?!

Kip: Well, it's about time you two showed up! I've been here for a really long time.

Squirt: Well excuse us for not being as quick as you!

Kip: Whatever, let's just get going!

*The team then heads inside. They did have a hard time seeing through the fog, but not as much as Squirt.*

Squirt: Don't worry fellow teammates, I'm right behind you!

Kip: Squirt, you're behind an angry Smeargle.

*The Smeargle smacks Squirt with its tail and draws a curly mustache on him before running away.*

Squirt: AWESOME! I always wanted a mustache!

*Kip washes the mustache away with Water Gun.*

Squirt: WHY ME?!

Bert: Hey, that's my line!

Kip: Knock it off you two! We have to concentrate on finding the missing Pokemon. By the way, what Pokemon are we looking for again?

Bert: The request was from a Snivy.

Kip: How are we supposed to find a Snivy in a place like this?

Squirt: Easy! We just walk around here aimlessly until we run into it!

*Kip and Bert facepalm.*

Kip: Ugh, fine. Let's split up to cover more ground.

*With that said, the three of them go separate ways. Kip ends up in a grotto with eight entrances, with four of them on the left and right sides, and goes into the second entrance on the left. Squirt later finds the place as well, and takes the fourth one on the right. Bert soon finds it after Squirt and takes the entrance on the top right. Right after Bert went in; Kip ends up coming out of the third entrance on the left and goes in the second one on the right. Squirt and Bert then both come out of their entrances at the same time, with Squirt going in the top right entrance and Bert taking the bottom left. After many other entrance shenanigans, including Bert coming out of the third left entrance on a unicycle, Kip riding Squirt to the second right entrance, and the Scooby-Doo gang going through the bottom right entrance, all three of them get exhausted and collapse on the floor.*

Bert: Oh man, who knew this mission would be this hard…

Kip: You said it! I'm so tired; I thought I saw the Scooby-Doo gang while going through all those entrances…

Bert: You are clearly going delusional.

*Kip slaps Bert across the face.*

Bert: *sigh* I'm too exhausted to say "why me."

Squirt: You just said it.

Bert: You just said "it" as well!

Squirt: *Gasp* Now you just said "it!"

*The two continue their "it" argument, while Kip just shake her head and facepalms. Suddenly, the team snaps out of what they are doing by hearing a shriek.*

Squirt: Errrrrr, what was that?

Bert: Now I KNOW that is not your stomach this time…

*Just then, from out of the bushes, a Snivy runs out and smacks right into Squirt.*

Squirt: OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BUDDY!

Snivy: Oh, I'm so sorry! I've been trying to get out of this forest for hours!

Kip: Wait; are you the Snivy that sent a request to the guild to help you out of here?

Snivy: Yes, I did send one out, but I'm not sure if anyone took it…

Kip: Well we're a team that took it and has been looking for you!

*Kip shows the Snivy her team badge.*

Snivy: Thank Arceus someone took my request! Now that you are here, would you…

?: There you are!

*Suddenly, from out of the bushes, came…a Pachirisu with a twitchy eye.*

Pachirisu: I've been looking you, my precious!

*The Pachirisu takes a small acorn near Kip's feet, then dashes back into the bushes. The foursome all tilt there head in confusion.*

Kip: Phew! For a second there, I thought it was…

*Before Kip could finish, Team Inferno comes out from above them.*

Kip: AWWW, COME ON!

Bert: Hey, how did you suddenly appear from above us?!

*Vulcain opens his mouth to speak, but then stops.*

Vulcain: Errrrr, how did we, Corona?

Corona: You got me!

*He pulls out a chart.*

Corona: By all accounts, it doesn't make sense.

*Vulcain burns the chart for no reason.*

Vulcain: Let's just focus on getting our prize!

Bert: If you want to get to the Snivy, you'll have to go through me!

KA-SQUISH!

Bert: WHY?!

Kip: (whispers to Squirt) Bert's not a very good wall…

Squirt: (Whispers back) You're telling me!

Lavos: Enough with the stalling, LET'S FIGHT!

Squirt: Then eat my bubbles! SHAKAFOOIE!

*He then chokes on his own bubbles.*

Squirt: *cough* Not *cough* again!

*While Kip does the Heimlich maneuver to stop Squirt from choking, Bert gets out from under Vulcain's foot and proceeds to fight back with lots of Thunderbolts, but Team Inferno's fire attacks were proving too much for Bert to handle on his own.*

Vulcain: Give up, runt. You're clearly outmatched!

*Vulcain shoots a Fire Blast from his arms, but Bert barely manages to dodge the attack.*

Bert: Squirt, Kip, I'm going to need some help over here!

Squirt: Oh, sorry! Eat my bubbles, SHAKAFOOIE!

*Squirt shoots a Bubble and doesn't choke which hits Lavos as he was about fry Bert with Lava Plume. Kip follows up with a Sludge Wave that hits and knocks out all of Team Inferno…but it also hits Bert.*

Bert: WHY MUST I ALWAYS TAKE THE HITS FOR OUR TEAM?!

Kip: Now that that's taken care of, where's the Snivy?

*Squirt points to the Snivy covered in poison, knocked out.*

Bert: Awwww crap. Let's hope he doesn't remember that.

Kip: I hope so. Squirt, carry him!

Squirt: Why me?

Kip: I carried your charred body last time!

Squirt: Ugh, fine.

*Squirt carries Snivy out of Foggy Forest with the rest of Team Legends behind him, leaving Team Inferno behind. Once out of the forest, Team Legends revive the Snivy.*

Snivy: Oh man, that was some Sludge Wave you did there.

Squirt: Darn it, he remembered!

*The Snivy chuckled a bit.*

Snivy: Don't worry, I'm not angry! I'm just happy that I'm finally out of there!

Bert: Say, why were in there in the first place?

Snivy: Well, errrrrr, I, uhhhh…

*The Snivy stutters a little.*

Snivy: I wanted to go on an adventure, because I want to become an elite explorer someday! However, I got lost and couldn't make it out alone.

Squirt: Well, we just became explorers a short time ago, and this was our first mission!

Snivy: Wow, really? You looked like pros when you rescued me!

Kip: Well, we, uhhhh, had some trouble on the way there…

*Kip sweatdrops in embarrassment while chuckling weakly.*

Snivy: Since you just started being team, can I, ummmm…

Kip: Is there something you want from us?

Snivy: Well, can I, uhhhh…join your team?

Kip: Really? You want to be a part of Team Legends?

Snivy: I always wanted to be a great explorer, so why not start on a rookie exploration team? You are ONLY a group of three, and many exploration teams have an average of FOUR members.

Kip: Ummmmm…TEAM MEETING!

*Team Legends huddle together, but because of Bert's size, Kip and Squirt had to lie on their bellies.*

Kip: So what do you think of this guy?

Squirt: I don't know, he smells funny.

*Kip looks at Squirt in disgust.*

Bert: You do know he just got covered in Kip's Sludge Wave, right?

Kip: Hey, no need to point fingers at people! Let's recap, we just rescued this guy, we don't know what he's capable of, and we don't know his attacks…I don't know what to think.

Bert: Let's just let him hang out with us for a bit, and have him train with us tomorrow.

Kip: Sounds good. BREAK!

*The team all look at the Snivy and get back on their feet.*

Kip: Alright, we're a bit undecided on whether you should join us or not, so here's the deal. You can spend the night at our base and train with us tomorrow. If you impress us, we might let you join.

Snivy: Oh sweet, I would love to! By the way, the name's Viper.

Squirt: Viper?! I always wanted a car like that!

*Kip slaps Squirt in disgust.*

Kip: We'll discuss more once we get to our base.

*The four of them then all leave for the base, getting ready for a good training day tomorrow. However, right as they left, a Riolu and Wynaut come out of the forest with the twitchy Pachirisu from before.*

Pachirisu: Thank you for getting all of my tiddlywinks! I would have never found them with you

Riolu: No problem, right George?

George (Wynaut): Derrrrrr, yup a roony!

*A moment of silence befalls the trio.*

Pachirisu: Shut up, Spalding!

*The Pachirisu gets out an acorn and throws it to the ground, shattering it.*

Pachirisu: He SO deserved that!

*What will happen with the Snivy? Will he really join the team? WHAT ARE TIDDLYWINKS?! Find out later in Team Legends, Explorers of the Odds!*


End file.
